


She Left

by Megalovanilize



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explosions, Other, are you proud of me jam, i did it guys, i finally wrote angst, i hurt my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalovanilize/pseuds/Megalovanilize
Summary: That one time I traumatized an 11 year old Jason Dean





	She Left

Jason Dean stepped out of the car after his mother, staring at an empty, decrepit library. It was a couple hundred feet away, but still close enough that he could see minor details. Why were they here? He was eleven as of six days ago, when his parents had taken him to Chuck E. Cheese. He'd won a cool shirt- purple with a yellow C on the front- which he was currently wearing- and a rainbow slinky. They'd stopped at 7/11 for slushies afterward, not staying for long, but enough for it to be a good closing to the day. Only blue cherry, as was their custom. Jason's father even refrained from alcohol, instead choosing to spend the day with his family. It was one of the best days Jason could remember, and- he suddenly realized his mother was talking, and snapped back into the conversation.  
  
"-understand, Jason?" She was asking, staring at him with something in her hands.  
  
"Yes- I mean, no." Jason rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking up at her in guilt. "Can you start over?" His mother smiled down at him, taking the thing she was holding- a long black coat- and draping it over his shoulders.  
  
"It's a little big on you, but I'm sure you'll grow into it," she said, adjusting the collar slightly. Jason stuck his arms into the sleeves as she spoke- they continued over his hands for at least a few inches. The bottom brushed the ground, but Jason thought it was the most comfortable he'd ever felt. Jane Dean knelt down next to her son, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You are my entire world Jason, and just know that I love you so, so much." She brushed his cheek with her hand, smooth and loving and somehow different than normal. "And know that I have to do this, sweetie. It isn't your fault. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I will always love you with everything I have, but..." she wiped away a tear with her free hand, still smiling up at Jason. "I love you, Jason Dean," she finally told him, standing up and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Her hand was missing something... what was it? He grabbed her arm, tugging on her sleeve. She just smiled, but her eyes were glistening.  
  
"Stay safe," she simply said, gently moving her hand away. Jason let it slip through his fingers. "Stay by the car. Your father will come get you soon. I wasn't strong enough, but you can be. Be good. Don't let him change you." She kissed his forehead, and with that, she walked away. She was soon standing at the entrance of the library, and walked in, closing the door behind her. Jason checked his small watch- Transformers themed, of course- once she disappeared, noting that his dad's demolition was in just another few minutes. He examined his new coat, deciding almost immediately that he would wear it at all times. It was just so comfortable... wait, what was that? Jason pulled his sleeve back, fishing around in the right pocket and feeling a cold, smooth circle. He pulled it out, recognizing it immediately as the ring his mother always wore. This is what her hand was missing! Jason was proud of himself to have figured it out before something else occurred to him. Why was it here? Did she leave it by accident?  
  
Jason looked up at the building, seeing his mother waving at him out of one of the windows. Jason's watch beeped on the hour, and he again remembered his dad's scheduled time for the demolition of a building. What kind of building was it again? A library, right? Jason looked again over to his mother, waving through the window of a library... an abandoned library. A library that looked like it was ready collapse at any moment. A library that wasn't being put to any use, so why keep it? A library that his dad would get paid to destroy. A library his mother was inside. All these thoughts clicked into place, and Jason eyes went wide as he realized what it all meant. He sprinted towards the building, calling out a warning. She was still waving. The distance was shortening, but he wasn't fast enough, and he wasn't going to get there in time, and yes he was /he had to/ and-  
  
A deafening boom seemed to shake the earth. Jason was sent sprawling on his back, throwing his arm up in front of his eyes to block the blinding light. He pried his eyes open, staring at the building that used to be there. He screamed for his mother, but heard nothing. Did he even make a sound? The ringing wasn't going away. He tried again to yell, still hearing no proof that he'd called out at all. He pried himself off the ground, ignoring the throbbing in his elbows and back and hands and ignoring the feeling like his lungs had collapsed and ignoring the pounding in his head and ignoring the fact that the rubble wasn't even done crumbling and smoke was pouring out of the wreckage and raced toward he demolished structure. He was almost there when he was grabbed and held back, by who he didn't know, but he struggled and kicked and tried desperately to get away. He had to get there /he had to/- what if she was still alive? What if she was trapped and needed help? Whoever it was had to get off and /help him/-  
  
He finally squirmed around to see who it was, seeing his father through blurry eyes. His lips were moving but Jason still couldn't hear anything. Why couldn't he hear anything? His father, throwing Jason over his shoulder, walked quickly away from the library. Jason tried to get away, pounded and kicked and scratched, but to no effect. He eventually went limp, shaking with what he thought were silent sobs. He was practically thrown into the backseat of his father's car, where he immediately curled into a ball. He covered himself with the coat, unmoving. It almost smelled like her. It almost overpowered the stench of alcohol in the vehicle. Almost.  
  
She was gone. The only person that had ever cared was gone. She left.  
  
Jason fell asleep to the ringing in his ears and the pounding in his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm not apologizing for this.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I love to hear them!


End file.
